The Story of Charles Clawtank
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: This story is about a dog named Charles Clawtank. Follow him with his life and adventures and how important he is in the lives of Star Wars characters. Also Star Wars in general. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Second chap up.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Before I started with 'Fightin' With Mom and Dad", I thought of this story. This character will be in most of my stories (including my first story,but later into it).**

* * *

How could this have happened?

How could the greatest swordsman in the Jedi Order, Ahsoka's Master, 'The Hero With No Fear', my _friend, _turn into the most hated man in the universe? Was it my fault?

Did I have something to do with it?

Maybe it started when I met him. Or maybe when he left his home. Maybe when he started having nightmares. However it started,it happened.

But why would he do this? To the Jedi? To Padme? To Obi-Wan? To Ahsoka? To _me_?

Padme knew, but I can't ask her. She's gone because of _him._ Obi-wan knows, but I can't ask him either. He's going into exile. So is Master Yoda. Because of_ him_.

Maybe,if I look back into the past, I'll know. I'll find out the reason why Anakin Skywalker fell into the Dark Side and became Darth Vader.

My name is Charles Clawtank. I will tell you my story.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. This is just a prologue. The first chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**BTW, I'm only writing the Prequel movies (not including 'The Clone Wars' movie and show. I'll do that later) The sequel will have the Origional Triligy.  
**


	2. Explinations and Birth

**A/N: I know I only had a couple of reviews** **but I'm still going to continue with the story.** **Now that I look at the story, Charles doesn't seem so important,but I'll try to make him important again.  
**

**BTW, Charles was born in 34 BBY, so in 'Revenge of the Sith', he is 15 years old.  
**

**Thanks for my first reviews!**

**I do not own Star Wars. I only wished I did.  
**

**

* * *

**

I should probably start this story by telling you about my race.

If you don't know what I am, I'll tell you: I'm a dog. But I'm not like a dog from that planet called Earth (the one from some galaxy from the Milkey Way, I believe its called). I'm a cyborg and I come from a dwarf planet called Ohkeshna*. My home planet was discovered by a fellow by the name of Gong Mickey Fredrick discovered Ohkeshna about 2,345 years before the invasion of Naboo (**so 2,379 BBY**). He was on Naboo at the time and noticed something moving on the 'other' moon rotating the planet. The Naboo assumed that the planet had _two_ moons, but this guy proved that the assumption was wrong. He went in some kind of early form of H-60 Tempest bomber, and landed, only to hear howling. Gong convinced the Rulers that this was a dwarf planet since dogs were living up there. The Queen at that time said that she would believe it if she saw it. Gong took her up to the planet, and they came back to Naboo, covered in slobber. She named the planet Ohkeshna, which is Old Nubian for "canine world**". The Queen decided to make Ohkeshna a free planet since creatures lived on it.

Then, this other guy named Alex Van Malar, about 25 years later, discovered a very rare kind of metal, one that is not easily destroyed. He realized if the planet stayed independent, other planets would steal the metal. So he convinced the Queen at _that_ time that Ohkeshna should belong to Naboo. After some time, the Queen agreed. Well, us dogs soon began to realize that the Naboo kept on coming onto our planet, and ordering us around. Some of us were taken to Naboo as pets! When we found out that the Naboo were getting the rare metal , we tried to protect it. But if we were in the humans' way, we were shot down. And, of course, it was just like that for the next 2,000 years.

About 120 years before my birth (**so 154 BBY**), a man named Samson, I believe, was kicked off Naboo for accidentally inventing the Blue Shadow Virus and blowing up the Queens' Palace. The Queen was going to have Samson's name erased off the archives, but made a deal with him instead. If he got the dogs to stay under control Naboo (meaning the Naboo would still own us), then she wouldn't destroy his file. Sam went up to Ohkeshna with a protocol droid and lots of machine he landed, he immediately got off the ship. The dogs were frightened because they thought Sam would kill them or even take the'special shiney thing', so they tried to attack him, but then he said that he didn't want to hurt them. At that moment, the protocal droid came out. Sam and the Alpha Male( who actually is a old chocolate Labrador dog) negotiated about staying loyal to Naboo. But the Alpha Male didn't want to. He said that he and his country just wanted to be left in peace. Within the next year, Sam stayed with the dogs and becoming close friends with the Alpha also made a dog droid and a machine that combines elements together. But, the longer Sam lived on Ohkeshna, the more attached to the dogs he became. Sam knew that if he didn't convince the dogs to stay loyal, his name would be lost forever. But he didn't care. He only cared about these dogs who treated him like family. But then one day, tragedy hit the village. The Alpha Male was dying since he was 14 years old. Sam knew that this was the perfect opportunity to try his new invention. He took the droid dog and the combining machine to the dying king and combined the two elements into one. Suddenly. the Alpha Male had a lot of energy. He got off his bed and ran around the pack (and the pack was huge!). The Alpha Male then change his his name to 'The First Dog King' of Ohkeshna. His first order of business was to have Sam combine everyone in his country. For the next five months, Sam built dog droids and combined the real to the droids. By the time the five months were over, all the dogs in The Dog King's country (which this country called 'Bone Jaws' is half of like contenant) were cyborgs. They could speak the "Language of the Humans", could read and write in that language, and can live up to 50 Coruscanti years! Because of this, Sam was named as "The Dog Savior", and made a national holiday in honor of Sam. Sam was happy that one of his inventions paid off, and he knew it was the time for The Dog King to meet the Queen of Naboo. When the two landed and went to Theed, they spoke to the Queen about trying to free the dwarf planet. They argued for many hours. By the next morning, the Queen signed a treaty that stated that Ohkeshna was now a free planet.

Then, of course, we never heard from Sam again. He did tell us about his life, but that's another story.

Anyway, now I'll start about my family.

My mother's name was Katrina Chowder Clawtank (try saying _that_ five times fast), who was the sister to former Senator Ebenezer Chowder of Ohkeshna, who is my uncle. Now, Chowders have been the Senators of Ohkeshna ever since the independence of our planet. We believe that Senators come to power by generation and also voting, like the next King comes to power when the former King is too old or has died. My uncle believed in this very much, but he couldn't have children. My dad was Charles William Clawtank,Jr, whose family has been singers for many generations. Yes, us Clawtanks are really good singers. Maybe I should sing a tune sometime, but not now.

Well, I also happen to have three older brothers and a younger sister. There names are Issac, Kevin, Derek and Samantha. Issac, Kevin and Derek were born four years before I was (**so 38 BBY**) and Samantha was born a couple of minutes after me. Well, Kevin and Issac were taken to become Jedi mainly because Kevin's midi clorian count was so extremely high that the Jedi believed he was the Chosen One (until Anakin showed up). Issac was pretty strong with the Force as well, that's probably the reason he got a Padawan at 13 (26). As for Derek, he stayed behind with our parents.

Just to let you know, I'm a golden retriever cyborg.

Ok, story time.....

I remember I was in a warm, comfortable area, and it was dark. But I knew I wasn't alone. Something else was with me. The darkness soon began to brighten up. In one direction, I saw a bright light. This bright light was very appealing, but I liked this dark area. But a force was making go closer to the light. I didn't want to go to the light! Stop! I want to stay!!!!...........

"It's a boy!" some voice shouted.I realized I wasn't warm anymore. I felt a new feeling.

"Why is he crying?" a young voice asked.

"It's because he's cold. He needs your mother's warmth," the first voice explained. Oh, I felt cold. That's the word I was looking for.

"Another boy?" a voice, a sweeter and higher voice asked. I didn't really care what 'boy' meant, I was FREAKING COLD!!!

"Aww, he's shivering," a darker voice, with a rich accent, stated.

"Eben, don't make fun of my son. He's cold," another dark voice told this 'Eben'. I believe the one who said I was cold is Eben. But who are the other two?

"Here you go, little one. Go to your mommy," the first voice told me. Somehow, I was near warmth, then I smelt something: a sweet smell. I had to have this, this, whatever it was called. I tried to move, but it was hard. Suddenly, something pushed me until I was at this smell. Then, all of the sudden, I opened my eyes (this was very rare, even for a newborn cyborg dog). I turned my head and saw four big fluffy things.

"Mom, what's his name?" a young voice asked.

"Well, his name is Charles Ebenezer Clawtank," Mom told the young voice.

"Hi, Char-Char-Charlie! My name is Derek Ronald Clawtank. I'm your big brother," Derek Ronald Clawtank told me. But now I was confused. Is my name 'Charles Ebenezer Clawtank' or 'Char-Char-Charlie'? This kid confused me.

"There's another one coming!" the first voice yelled out. Another one?

"Chuck, take Derek outside," Mom told Chuck.

"But I want to see Charlie!" Derek screamed. I saw a big fluff pushing away a smaller fluff. Then I heard someone groaning. I followed the sound and saw that it came from Mom. Why was she making that sound? Was she in pain?

All of the sudden, the first voice hollered, "It's a girl!" What's a girl? If I'm a boy....

"Here you go, little one. Join your brother and mommy,"the first voice told the 'girl'.

"I think we should name our daughter Samantha Demetri Clawtank," Chuck told Mom. I believe Mom nodded in agreement, but all of the sudden, she made a gurgling like noise and spit out a bunch of a bright colour on me. i heard now a bunch of new voices talking.

"What happened?"

"She's dying!"

"Grab the puppies!"

"Someone get me the charger!"

"A what?"

"The thing that restarts the heart, dumbass!"

"Hurry!"

I knew something was going on, because soon, I was away from Mom's warmth and away from Samantha Demetri Clawtank.

"I want my Mom! Where's Mom?!" I tried to holler, but all that came out was a puppy squeal.

"Mom? Mom? Mom!!" Samantha hollered as well, but she sounded like an upset puppy.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!!," went an annoying noise. For a while, everything was quiet. I was still freezing but I didn't care. Something was wrong with Mom. It seemed as though that she was gone, but I still could see her foggy image. At that time, I didn't know that I had just witnessed the death of Katrina Chowder Clawtank. Her death was just the first of many that I'll be witnessing within the next 13 years of my life, and more to come.

* * *

* **Ohkeshna is pronounced _Oh-keesh-nah. _Like 'quiche'.**

* * *

**_** _This is not the real translation. I just made it up.**

**This chapter is longer (duh!) since it explains a lot.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Thanks!  
**

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter published. Still , did n e 1 see 'Senate Spy'? It answered my question about 'the box' and that the guy ISN'T Palo (see my story 'P.S. I Love Romance Comedy' if u don't know what I'm talking about). If you hated that episode, i really don't care since I liked it.  
**

**I also have a poll on my link if you want to vote. It involves shape-shifters.**

**Plz don't forget to review!!!**


	3. Arrival on Tatooine

**A\N: Anyway, here's a new chapter. I would really, really, really appreciate it if I had reviews. I don't feel special without reviews : (**

**Plz review!!!**

**I don't own Star Wars. I only wish I did. Well, I guess I own Charles.  
**

* * *

Well, after my mother's death, Chuck (my father) and Uncle Eben got into arguments. The court had to decide if Sam, Derek and I would go under Dad's or Uncle Ebenezer's custody. They debated for about a week and they came to the conclusion that Dad will still have custody over us. After that, Dad, my two siblings and I went traveling. I don't know for sure why Dad made us move all the time, but I think, later in life, it was because he was upset about Mom's passing and traveling somehow made him feel better. It never made me feel better, since we never stayed long enough to meet anyone. We lived on a planet for only a few days, then we'd move to another one. I only had my two known siblings as friends for the first two months of my life.

There's also something I should mention before I continue. When a cyborg dog is a couple months old, we are like regular puppies, adding the fact that we can talk. But when are 2 and a half years old, we are like 5 year old humans, but way smarter. So, we are a mix of both, the way Samuel What's-his-last-name constructed the droid part of us. And if you are wondering, we don't wear clothes, but we do wear accessories like necklaces and rings, etc. Special dogs (like the Senator, King, Chairman, etc) have to wear appropriate clothing for their jobs.

So, Samantha, Derek (who is four years older than Sam and I), Dad and I traveled to six different planets in two months. Alderaan, Muunilinst, Rodia, Coruscant (not near the Senatorial Building), Salucami and Tatooine.

Alderaan didn't appeal much to my father. His older brother lived there and...let's just say they aren't the best of friends. Besides, there's different kinds of climates there.

Muunilist was a nice planet. Good food, nice people, but Dad didn't like it for some reason. Probably the pod races.

Rodia was one of my favorite planets. Nice water areas and the people were cool-looking, especially their eyes. They look like you're looking at the universe. Dad, Sam and Derek very much enjoyed being there as well as I did. Sadly, we didn't stay there for very long.

Coruscant, I have to say, is one of those extraordinary planets. I mean, those buildings are huge!!! But I guess we didn't stay there long is because of 'pollution' and stuff like that.

Salucami was a very interesting planet, but we only stayed there for three days. We found out that Derek is allergic to the planet's main food source, which happens to be in many alcohol beverages in our he was screwed for the rest of his life.

Our last stop was Tatooine, which wasn't planned to be our last stop. I can still remember when my family and I left Salucami in Dad's old beat-up spacecraft and went into light-speed to Tatooine. When we were out of light-speed, I ran to the cockpit with my dad to see the planet. It was a yellow splotched cream color, with a mix of browns.

"Are we living there, Dad?" I asked my father. Dad turned his head in my direction for a second and smiled, but then looked back at the front.

"Yep, this is Tatooine. It's known as the dust planet of the galaxy, you know that? It's nice to look at, but I hear it's not the best to live at," Dad explained, as I climbed into the seat beside him, in the co-pilot seat. His words puzzled me.

"If it's not a good planet to live on, then why are we going to live there?" I asked. Dad didn't answer at first.

"It's just a visit, son," Dad finally answered.

"And how come we only get to stay on a planet for a few days? Why can't we just stay in one spot?" I also asked. I knew then that I shouldn't ask stuff like that.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older," Dad replied. I nodded, leaving the topic alone.

"Derek! Give me back Willie!" Sam yelled. I turned my head around to find Derek being chased around by Sam. Derek had a Rodian doll in his mouth, which Sam had gotten on Rodia. I chuckled to myself. Derek was so much bigger than us, but he wasn't full grown. He ran around the ship with the doll in his mouth and Sam was trying to retrieve it.

"You're never gonna catch it, sis!" Derek declared. I sighed, getting off the seat. I walked up to Derek and Sam, who had the doll high up in the air. Sam was trying to reach it, but Derek's arm was too long.

"Give the toy back to Sam, Derek," I told Derek. Derek looked down at me and snarled.

"Try to take this away from me and I'll tell your future wife that you dream about boys," Derek threatened. I didn't wince, although what he said was true.

"You've been saying that for as long as I can remember. I'm not buying it," I told him, reaching for the doll. I was bigger than Sam, so I had a better chance of retrieving the doll than she did. I climbed onto his back, but he tried to swing me off. Then, somehow, I felt furious. I grabbed Derek's right ear with my mouth and pulled. He winced, but he still kept the toy in his mouth. I dug my nails into his fur, which made him drop the toy. I quickly swooped the doll from the floor and backed away from Derek.

_I knew I shouldn't have done that_, I though.

"Fine. Have the stupid doll, pansy," Derek muttered, giving the doll to me. I handed the doll back to Sam, who happily took it. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," she told me. She let go and walked over to her bed. I joined her, since she and I shared the same bed. I curled up beside her while she played with her doll. I suddenly drifted into daydreaming, thinking about what Derek said. He was right, but he was also wrong. I did dream about boys, but it was just one boy and I've been dreaming about him for the first two months of my life. He was a small boy, probably six or seven years old. He lived in a castle, but he wore chains, ragged clothing and dirt. I could feel how he felt somehow and when something happened to him, I could feel the pain. Sometimes, when he got whipped, I felt like I got whipped. He got scars, but I never did. But somehow, even when he got hurt, he was happy. I would sometimes cry in my sleep or just out of the blue. Derek would call me a pansy, but I had gotten used to it.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Sam asked, interrupting my daydream. I turned around to see Sam looking at me.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I studded. She didn't looked convinced.

"Thinking about the boy?"

"Kind of."

"Where did you say that you saw the boy lived?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I remember seeing a lot of sand, and he was in a castle," I told her. Sam slowly got up and ran to the closest window.

"There's a lot of sand there," Sam said.

"That's Tattoo-wine," I stated, looking at the window with her. The dust ball was still there, but it appeared bigger, since we were landing.

"It's Tatooine, pansy," Derek called out. I shook my head, ignoring him.

"KIDS!! WE'RE HERE!!" my dad hollered. My ears perked up as Sam and I ran to the door. Derek was there already, and he was the first one out. But he landed on his face. When I came out, followed by Sam, I laughed.

"I like the look, Derek," I told him, as he glared at me and spit out a mouthful of sand. I turned away from him to see this planet. There was a lot of sand, no doubt, but no people. I sighed. This was going to be another planet with no people to meet and be friends with. I sat in the sand and looked up at the sky. There were two large suns beaming down on me, so I didn't look up for long.

"It would be nice to have friends either that a girly sister and a mean brother," I muttered to myself. Don't get me wrong, I loved Sam and Derek, but I just wished I had my own friends.

"Maybe the mystery boy is here, Charlie," Sam called out to me, as she ran towards me. I turned around to face her, but she stopped, sending sand in my mouth. I coughed, trying to spit it out. Sam laughed as she rolled in the sand. I wiped the sand out of my mouth and stood up. She still laughed, as I crept up to her. Suddenly, I pranced onto her. She screamed, as we bit ans wrestled with each other. After a few minutes, Dad and Derek came up to us. We immediately stopped, then sat up straight to face Dad and Derek.

"We'll stay here for one night, then we'll go, ok?" Dad confirmed. Sam, Derek and I nodded at him. Suddenly, Derek's stomach growled, then Sam's did, then mine.

"Hungry?" asked Dad. We nodded again, then walked back to the ship.

...........

I can't remember out dinner very well, but I remember that I finished eating first and I decided to go outside. When I was outside, I noticed that the beaming yellow suns were now big and orange. They were quite a sight. I sat in front of the ship there, looking at the setting suns. _Someday, I'll make friends and I'll find this mysterious boy_, I promised myself.

"Hey, pansy! Wanna come play tag with Sam and me?" Derek hollered from the ship. I groaned, as I turned around to face the ship. There stood Derek and Sam. I stood up and walked up closer to them.

"Who's it?" I grumbled.

"YOU!" Derek and Sam hollered as they ran away from the ship. I turned to follow them.

"Did Dad say we could?" I asked, but they didn't listen to me. I followed Derek and Sam as they ran west of the ship. They laughed as they ran, and I was about five feet behind them.

Dead ahead, I saw a camp. My siblings must have seen it as well, for they stopped and sat down. I now walked up to them slowly, keeping my eye on the camp. We were probably ten feet away from the camp and twelve feet away from the ship. The camp had tents that were oval shaped and creatures that were tall as humans, but didn't look like humans. I stopped right behind my siblings, as we kept our curious eyes on the camp.

"What kind of camp is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. Derek stood up and sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna find out," he said bravely as he took a few steps. I immediately pulled on his tail, trying to stop him. He stopped, turning his head towards me. He didn't look happy.

"What are you _doing_?" he whispered.

"I don't think it's safe. Besides, we're too far away from the ship," I whispered back. Derek frowned as he turned his head to face the camp again.

"I wanna see what these things are," he insisted, as he took another step. Sam went to pull on his tail with me.

"Let go," he grunted. But we didn't.

"What if we get them mad?" Sam asked, whispering.

"Then we run. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's go," he told us, as we let go. With Derek in the lead, we quietly ran towards the camp. It got bigger and bigger as we ran. After a few minutes, we were right in front of a tent. My siblings and I looked up at it in amazement. On instinct, we sniffed around it. On the other side of the tent were more tents. There were probably thirty in total. Sam stayed close to me and Derek was in front of me. We spotted some of the creatures gathering up food and some little ones playing. A couple were sitting in front of a tent, as if they were keeping guard, for they had weapons. Sam, Derek and I heard a snarl and looked in to the west side. There were two dog-like creatures fighting over a bone and they were near a lit fire. Chills went up my spine as the three of us hid behind a corner.

"Alright, Derek. You had your look. Can we please go now?" I insisted to Derek, pulling on his shoulder.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sam stated quietly.

"Alright, alright. We'll go. But we've got to be quiet," Derek replied reluctantly as we turned around to leave. Suddenly, I felt a lash of pain. I knew it was from: the boy was hurt, but it affected me, too. I couldn't help with what happened next.

"Arooo-!" I hollered in pain, but Derek quickly jumped on me to cover my mouth, but it was too late. We looked up to find many creatures looking at us. We froze there on the spot.

"Remember when I said we'll run?" Derek asked. Sam and I (who Derek's paws were still on my mouth) nodded.

"Well, now's the time!" he yelled, as he took off. Sam and I ran as fast as possible behind him. Behind me I could hear a few of the creatures holler. The three of us screamed as loud as we could as we ran towards the ship, which was dead ahead of us. After a couple of minutes of yelling, we got to the ship. Dad had heard us and came out. We all ran into his arms, trying to explain what had happened with our fear-struck voices

"Dad! Dad! The creatures-!"

"They're following-!"

"I was all my fault!"

"We were playing tag-!"

"It's ok, children. Just get inside the ship. We'll leave this planet," Dad told us. We all nodded, as we ran into the ship. Derek and Sam hid underneath blankets but I looked out the window of the ship. I saw Dad outside and he held a blaster in his right paw and those creatures were running towards the ship, probably ten feet away from us now. I quickly ran to the door and jumped out.

"Dad! What're you doing?!" I hollered. He turned to face me.

"Get out of here, Charles! Tusken Raiders are dangerous! You must hide!" he told me.

"No, Dad! I won't let them hurt you-" I pleaded back. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I wasn't gonna let my father do something so reckless, although I didn't understand why he would do that in the first place. I also heard the creatures coming closer, as their cries got louder. Dad turned to face me.

"Charlie, I need you to hide. If I don't come back, I want you to hide here and then try to find a place to stay. Is that clear?" he instructed, then asked me. I nodded, still crying. Then, I did something I've never done to my father before. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"I love you and your brother and sister, Charlie," he told me. I cried even more as he gave me a quick squeeze. Then, he ran up to the Tusken Raiders and started shooting at them. I quickly ran into the ship and hid inside the closet. Something must have fallen on my head, because all I remember was that pain suddenly went through my head, then there was complete darkness.

...

I was awoken by the bright lights of the two golden suns and the sound of creatures. I opened one of my eyes to find hooded creatures, small ones, all around were picking up scraps or something. I yawned, stretched my legs then scratched my ear with my back leg. I then realized what the creatures werre doing: they were taking parts of what remained of the ship. I quickly thought of something. I opened my mouth and started to bark at the creatures. They screamed 'Utini!" and ran up to a big thing on wheels. It was in the shape of a square that was tilted on one side. _That's a big bulldozer thing_, I thought. I looked around to find the ship in ruins. Big pieces of metal were all that was left of Dad's ship. I snooped through the pieces and found somethig. I gently pulled it out and gasped: it was Willie.

"No. Sam!" I whispered to myself. I searched through the pile of scrap ten times in ten minutes, but only found my blanket, my rock collection and Derek's back pack. I plopped myself onto a piece, trying hard not to cry. My brother, sister and my dad were gone, and I was only two months old. I wished that I hadn't have fought with them. I was also starting to miss Derek calling, me a pansy. A tear dripped down my face. Then, I came to my senses. _Dad told me to find a place to live if he left me_, I thought. I wiped my face with my arm as I put Willie, my rock collecting and my blanket in Derek's bag. I pulled the bag over into my back and bravely went to go find a place to live, if there _were_ any places to live on a planet like this. Yet, little did I know that in a couple of days, I was going to accomplish both of my wishes.

**

* * *

So? What do you think?**

** I'm sorry for not posting anything for weeks. I've just been busy with stuff. **

**Please review!  
**


	4. Meeting Anakin

**Well, here's the fourth chapter. What will happen to this poor puppy?**

**Plz review!**

* * *

I don't know how long I've walked, but I knew it must have been around lunchtime, since my stomach was growling louder than a rancor. I still kept on walking in the hot, hot sand with Derek's bag on my back. Every second I found it harder to walk, for I got thirstier and thirstier. I looked around, trying to find something to drink, but all I found was myself, surrounded by miles and miles of sand. I decided to sit down and take off the bag.

"I wish I had something to drink," I called out. I could feel myself panting, wanting the sweet taste of any drink in this forsaken galaxy. Then, for no reason, I looked to my right. I saw a tiny thing moving. Was this a being? Maybe someone who would help me?

"Hey! Help! Please help! Over here!" I shouted at it as loud as I could. I got up and jumped up and down as I did so. The thing moving stopped and turned to my direction. It got bigger and bigger. As it got bigger, it more resembled a speeder and there were three human-like creatures. It stopped about two feet in front of me.

"Oi, Manfest! Look what we've got here! It's a Golden Retriever pup!" one shouted, pointing at me from the speeder. It was a Weequain. I remember talking to one. Most of them are pirates and drunk. This one had baggy clothes and a riffle.

"Go get it, Sumar! Then we can sell it to one of the gansters," Manfest shouted at the Weequaian, Sumar. This 'Manfest' was a blue-green Twi-lek. He, too, had baggy clothes. Sumar smiled evilly as he jumped out of the speeder and walked up to me.

"There, there, Goldie. I'm not gonna hurt you," Sumar said sweetly, although it didn't sound sweet. I growled at him as he reached out to me with his hand. He didn't listen. His hand was an inch away from my mouth, so I bit him.

"Ouch!" he called out, pulling his hand back. Manfest and the other guy, a Quarren. Sumar turned to face them.

"That brat bit me!" he exclaimed.

"Fu-Thoe. Set for stun," Manfest ordered the Quarren. Fu-Thoe took out a gun and pointed it at me. I yelped as I grabbed my bag and tried to run. I felt a jolt go through my body, then blackness.

* * *

"Yep, it talks alright. It's a cyborg," I heard Manfest say. I opened my eyes to find myself being held by Manfest. I was on my back, being held like a human baby. I looked up at him.

"Hello, Manfest," I told him, smiling. He looked down and smiled back. But it wasn't the kind of smile I was expecting.

"Hi, Goldie," he said back. I frowned. _My name is Charlie_, I thought.

"I told you it could speak," he insisted. I turned my head to the right to see what he was talking to. It was the most disgusting-looking creature I've ever seen. It looked like a large slug with yellow eyes and arms.

"Oh my Force! What the heck are you? You look like my brother's half-eaten tofu!" I exclaimed. I heard some people gasp, but I heard a small laugh. I turned to face the laugh. It came from a small boy standing by the slug. This boy seemed awfully looked like the boy from my dreams. Could he...? I mean, he had blood stains on him and he matched the description of the one from my dreams.

The slug looked at the boy with anger,then said something to the boy. The boy frowned a bit.

"So, how much are you willing to buy for it?" Fu-Thoe asked. The slug placed a hand under its...chin? It said something, which made Sumar mad. Fu-Thoe had to hold him back.

"That's too cheap! This pup is worth a lot in the Deep Core!" Sumar yelled at the slug. The slug, Gardulla, yelled something back at him. Sumar calmed down, but he still looked mad. Fu-Thoe let go of him and walked up to Gardulla.

"Fine, Mighty Gardulla. We'll just sell it to Jabba. I bet he'll pay a fortune to get his slime hands on the Golden Retriever," he simply stated. Gardulla looked angry, then calmed down. It said something and the three pirates looked happy.

"What did it say?" I asked Manfest. The Twi-lek looked down at me, then back at Gardulla. The slug said another thing that I couldn't understand.

"Oh no! We're not handing the dog over until we have our payment," Sumar declared. That's when it finally hit me. They were selling me! I didn't want to be owned! Dad told me about how pups were captured and sold as pets. It sounded horrible! And _I_ was a pup!

The creature snarled, then said something. The three pirates looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll take the deal!" Manfest declared. Gardulla said something and three droids came up and gave the pirates lots of...money? Manfest gave me over to the droids in exchange.

"Manfest! Please! Don't" I pleaded, as the droid carrying me pulled me away from him. Manfest and the other two just looked greedily at their money. I sighed, as I looked up at the slug. The droids did too.

"What do you want us to do with the mutt, O Great Gardulla of the Hutts?" the droids asked.

"Hmmm. Throw it in the cellar and take care of it. I hear that these cyborgs can really help with Podracing," Gardulla decided. The droids turned around, but then the slug stopped them.

"NO! Give the dog to the boy! Boy! Come!" the Hutt changed its mind, then called out the boy. The boy that looked like the one from my dreams walked up to the Hutt and bowed.

"Take the mutt into the cellar and feed it through the hole. Never let it out, or I'll send you out to the Tusken Raiders to devour you!" Gardulla instructed, then threatened. It did sound serious. The droid gladly gave me to the small boy. He wrapped his arms around me, to insure that he wouldn't drop bowed at the slug again and turned away from them. He rounded a corner, which was a long, dark hallway, with closed doors on each wall. I sighed, since the hallway was very long. I looked up at the boy, deciding to start a conversation. His rather long blonde hair moved around as he walked.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boy didn't answer for a second.

"That was a funny joke you said," he admitted. I cocked my head at him, confused.

"That's your name? 'That Was A Funny Joke You Said'?" I asked. The boy laughed lightly.

"No, but the joke you said about my Master looking like your brother's half-eaten tofu," he explained. It finally made sense. _I'm such a dufus!_ I thought. I burst out laughing and he did, too. He laughed so hard that he fell and dropped me. We rolled in laughter, with no way of stopping. Tears swelled up in my eyes as we laughed and the boy held his sides. Now that I look back, it wasn't that funny. But at that moment, it seemed like the funniest thing in the universe.

"And-and- he actually-DID THAT!" I added, but I was always interrupted by my own laughter. The boy laughed even harder, as well as I. After a few seconds, we calmed down.

"I should take you to your cell now," he said, glumly. I nodded, as he picked me up and continued to walk.

"My sides hurt," I admitted. The boy smiled.

"Mine too."

"So what's your name?" I asked again. He stopped at a door. The door was rather big and it was all grey. At the bottom of the door was a window with bars going up and down. The boy pressed a button on the left-side. The door opened up, revealing a room. The room consisted of a bed and a seat, but nothing more. The boy walked inside and placed me down. The floor was warmer than I thought it would be.

"I'm Anakin," he introduced. I sat 'like a dog' and lifted my paw.

"I'm Charles, or Charlie," I introduced. Anakin bent down and shook my paw, then got up to leave.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave! I just met him!

"I have to serve Gardulla," he replied sadly. I got up to follow him, but he stopped me with his leg. His back faced me.

"You have to stay here, Charlie," he told me. I walked backwards with my head hung.

"Will you come back?" I asked. He walked out of the room and turned to face me.

"I have to feed you, so yes," he said. He pressed a button and the door closed. When the door closed, I ran to the barred window. I poked my head out and saw Anakin walk away.

"Why do you serve Gardulla?" I asked, calling out to him. He didn't answer. _Guess he probably didn't hear me_, I thought. I pulled in my head and sat in the cold, almost-dark room. I didn't want to be here. I didn't even know if I was still on Tatooine or not. I didn't want to be owned by a slug called Gardulla. I wanted my dad and my sister and my annoying brother (believe it or not). I could feel more tears fall down my face. It wasn't fair! Why did Dad have to go and protect me? What happened to my siblings? I now wished that I hadn't have gone to Tatooine. It then all came back. Dad's gone 'cause Derek wanted to see those stupid Tusken Raiders! And then I had to yelp in pain! Or...maybe it was _my_ fault that I'm stuck in this situation, with nothing. I _did_ yelp, which got the Sand People to notice us.

That doesn't matter now, I thought. I stood up, went around in a circle a few times and curled up in a ball. I rested my head on my front paws, as a few more tears ran down my face. My eyes got heavier and heavier. Darkness started to overtake me, and I obeyed with it.

* * *

"Charlie! Charlie! I have food!" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up. There, stood Anakin, with something in his arms.

"Hi," I muttered. I stood up and stretched, as Anakin sat down in front of me. In his hands were some kind of loaf, or something. He tore it in half and showed me one of the held the piece at arm's length. I raised my head at it and sniffed it. It smelt sweet and fresh. I opened my mouth and took the food from his hand with my mouth. I sat back down and started to eat it. It tasted like bread, but more sweater than of any kind I've ever tasted. I looked up at Anakin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You look like you haven't eaten in days," Anakin commented.

"I feel like that," I told him. He started to eat his other half of the bread. I chewed a bit on mine.

"So...how'd you get here?" Anakin asked. I swallowed a tear of the bread.

"My dad drove us here in a ship," I said. Anakin's blue eyes poped out.

"A real spaceship? Cool!" he exclaimed.

"I've seen fancier," I admitted. Anakin looked confused.

"You've seen better ships? What's better than a regular ship?"

"Ships on Coruscant," I answered.

"You've been to Coruscant?" Anakin asked excitedly.

"Yep, but I was a month old, then. So I can't really remember," I explained. I took another bite from my bread.

"Is that the only place you've been?" Anakin wondered.

"I've been on four other planets," I said.

"Cool."

"Am I still on Tatooine?" I asked. Anakin nodded.

"I've been here almost all my life," he revealed, frowning. I gasped.

"Really? Why can't you leave? Are your parents gone, too?" I asked. Anakin laughed for a second, but frowned again.

"I can't leave. I work for Gardulla, remember? And my parents aren't gone," he told me.

"So...you're owned by that slug?" I asked.

"Yea. My mom and I are...are...slaves," Anakin had a hard time saying. I crooked my head in confusion. What is a 'slave'? And what's a 'mom'?

Anakin seemed to have read my mind. "A slave is someone who works for someone else. But they can't do anything. Only work," he explained. It made sense now. Anakin was like a puppy who was owned by a slug. But he had to work for her.

"So, you and your 'mom' work for Gardulla?" I asked, placing emphasis on the 'mom'. Anakin nodded.

"You don't know what a 'mom' is?" he asked. I shook my head from the left to the right.

"A 'mom' is a woman who takes care of you, and raises you to be an adult," he explained. I nodded up and down in understanding.

"I have a dad, but I never had a mom," I told Anakin truthfully.

"I never had a dad, either," Anakin admitted. There was a awkward silence between us. I looked down at my bread, and took another bite. Then, I remembered something: is Anakin the boy from my dreams? And should I mention it? But what if he thought that I was a pansy, like Derek said? Maybe I should wait a bit to ask.

"What's your favorite color?" Anakin asked. I looked up at him in confusion.

"My favorite color?" I asked. Anakin thought for a second as I chew off another piece of bread.

"Wait..aren't dogs color-blind?" he wondered.

"I can see colors. Like your eyes are blue," I told him. Anakin looked a bit awkward, but nodded in understanding.

"I guess my favorite color is brown," I admitted. This time, Anakin looked confused.

"Why brown?" he asked, taking another bite.

"It's a warm feeling and it's the color of chocolate," I said. Anakin was confused again.

"Can't dogs die from chocolate?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I ate it before, but I didn't die."

"Maybe with you being a cyborg makes you strong enough to eat chocolate," Anakin reasoned. I nodded in agreement.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Mine? I don't know. But I do like green," Anakin replied.

"Why green?" I asked.

"It's a life color, I guess. Not like here, on Tatooine. There's no green, so there's no original life," Anakin explained. I looked up in confusion.

"But suns help plants and life grow. And since there's _two_ suns, shouldn't there be really good plant growing?" I asked.

"It's because the two suns are so powerful that makes this planet a desert," he insisted.

"I heard that there's a Dune Sea, yet there's no water," I remembered.

"Maybe there used to be a sea," Anakin reasoned. I nodded in understanding, as I took the last bite from my bread.

"And they sucked up all the water," I added, and nodded in agreement.

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Me? I like to watch Podracing," Anakin answered. I was shocked for a second. I remembered watching Podracing on Malastar when I was smaller. Those things were so cool, yet really dangerous. But cool!

I was about to say something when the door opened. There stood a tall droid, an assasin droid. At that moment, I didn't know what it was called exactly or how dangerous it was.

"Come, slave. Mutt. The Most Glorious Gardulla the Hutt demands both your presences," the droid explained in a dead tone. Anakin immeniately stood up and walked up to the droid. Hue looked back at me.

"Come on, Charlie," he insisted. I shrugged and stood up. I walked up to Anakin and the droid and the three of us walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I know this chapter is pretty lame, I ran out of ideas. Plus it runs into the next chap.**

** Please review!**


End file.
